The present invention relates generally to a belt retention system for garments. More particularly, the invention relates to a belt retention system including a belt and a coupler configured to releasably secure the belt around a person's waist without requiring the use of belt loops.
The present invention further relates to a ballistic edge system associated with the peripheral edge of a garment and configured to provide roll protection to the peripheral edge of the garment.
The present invention also relates to a ballistic belt including a protective cover surrounding a ballistic material.
The present invention further relates to a belt closure system configured to releasably secure together opposing ends of a belt.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a belt retention system includes a garment configured to be received on the body of a person, a belt configured to support a plurality of accessories, a first coupler secured to the garment, and a second coupler secured to the belt and configured to releasably couple with the first coupler for securing the belt to the garment. Illustratively according to the embodiment, the garment includes a waistband and an adjustment device operably coupled to the waistband and configured to adjust the waistband to a plurality of different sizes. Further illustratively, the adjustment device comprises a hook and loop fastener coupled to the waistband and which is configured to adjust the waistband to a plurality of different sizes.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the first coupler comprises one of a hook portion and a loop portion of a hook and loop fastener, and the second coupler comprises the other of the hook portion and the loop portion of the hook and loop fastener.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the belt retention system further comprises a belt closure system coupled to the belt and including a first securing member configured to releasably couple with a second securing member. The first securing member includes a body configured to receive a first end of the belt, a lock supported by the body and configured to secure the belt to the body, and a hook supported by the body and configured to couple with the second securing member. The second securing member includes a frame configured to be supported proximate a second end of the belt and a support bar coupled to the frame and configured to receive the hook of the first securing member.
Illustratively, the garment may comprise any suitable garment having a portion positioned adjacent the waist of a person, including but not limited to: pants, shorts, coveralls, overalls, dresses, skirts, kilts or skorts, bathing suits, and wet suits.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a belt retention system includes a belt configured to couple to a garment, a first coupler configured to be secured to an outer surface of the garment, and a second coupler secured to the belt and configured to releasably attach to the first coupler. Illustratively, the garment includes a waistband and an adjustment device operably coupled to the waistband and configured to adjust the waistband between a plurality of sizes. The adjustment device illustratively comprises a hook and loop fastener coupled to the waistband and configured to adjust the waistband to a plurality of different sizes.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the first coupler comprises one of a hook portion and a loop portion of a hook and loop fastener, and the second coupler comprises the other of the hook portion and the loop portion of the hook and loop fastener. Illustratively, the first coupler may comprise either a continuous strip of loop portion of the hook and loop fastener, or a plurality of non-continuous loop portions of the hook and loop fastener. Further illustratively, the second coupler comprises a hook portion of the hook and loop fastener.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a ballistic protection apparatus includes a garment made of ballistic material including a peripheral edge and configured to be received on the body of a person, and a reinforcing member secured proximate to the peripheral edge of the garment and configured to provide roll protection to the peripheral edge of the garment in response to impact from a projectile. The reinforcing member illustratively comprises a body being substantially more rigid than the garment.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the garment may comprise a ballistic belt, a ballistic vest or any other article affixed to, worn over, or worn on the human body. The reinforcing member may be applied to any suitable application for which flexible or soft ballistic material is specified. This could include applications beyond those worn on or over the body including, but not limited to: vehicle/vessel/aircraft armor, ballistic shields and bomb/explosive blast mats.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a ballistic belt comprises a central portion of ballistic material having a first stiffness, and upper and lower edge portions of ballistic material having a second stiffness and coupled to the central portion. The second stiffness is greater than the first stiffness. Illustratively, the upper and lower edge portions each comprises a body secured to the central portion.
In yet another illustrative embodiment, a ballistic belt comprises a central portion of ballistic material, upper and lower edge portions coupled to the central portion, and a protective cover substantially surrounding the central portion and the upper and lower edge portions. Illustratively, a releasable fastener is supported by the protective cover and is configured to operably couple with a garment to releasably secure the ballistic belt to the garment.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a belt closure system includes a belt having opposing first and second ends, a first securing member including a body configured to be supported proximate the first end of the belt, a lock supported by the body and configured to secure the belt to the body, and a hook supported by the body. The belt closure system further includes a second securing member including a frame configured to be supported proximate the second end of the belt and configured to receive the hook of the first securing member to allow the first end of the belt to be releasably secured to the second end of the belt. This belt closure system is applicable to belts made of any suitable material. For example, the belt may include, but is not limited to, leather, cloth, braided rope or other suitable material whether woven or non-woven.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.